Spider-Woman (JD)
Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman *Angel - first clashed in Spider-Woman #38, JD visited the X-Men (#148) and they join forces against Madame Hydra (All-New X-Men #8) *Avalanche - they clash as Freedom Force attack Jessica's house in San Francisco (X-Men #206) *Banshee - JD visited the X-Men when Banshee was there (X-Men #148) *Beast - they join forces against the Brotherhood in Avengers Annual #10 *Black Widow - members of Avengers *Blob - they clash as Freedom Force attack Jessica's house in San Francisco (X-Men #206) *Caliban - they clashed at a Dazzler concert in X-Men #148 *Captain America - members of Avengers *Carnage - Jessica talks of him in New Avengers #1 *Carol Danvers - JD saves Danvers at Golden Gate Bridge in Avengers An. #10 *Charles Xavier - JD has visited the X-Men (#148) and they work together to solve the tragedy of Carol Danvers (Avengers An. #10) *Colossus - first clashed in Spider-Woman #38, JD has visited the X-Men several times (#148, Avengers An. #10), and they in return stayed with her in San Francisco (X-Men #203-206) *Crossbones - Jessica talks of him in New Avengers #1 *Cyclops - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 *Dazzler - they meet at an early Dazzler concert (X-Men #148), after which Alison hires Jessica to find her mother (Dazzler #15) *Hawkeye - members of Avengers *Hulk - she witnesses "Mr. Fixit" smash a restaurant in Madripoor (Wolverine #8), members of Avengers (prior?) *Iceman - their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 *Immortus - Spider-Woman tells the Avengers of Immortus in Avengers Annuel #10 *Iron-Man - they join forces against the Brotherhood in Avengers Annual #10 *Jean Grey - they are involved in the struggles leading to Wolverine marrying Viper (W #125), later their two teams meet at the X-Mansion in All-New X-men #8 *Jubilee - they are involved in the struggles leading to Wolverine marrying Viper (W #125) *Julia Carpenter - they clash as Freedom Force attack Jessica's house in San Francisco (X-Men #206) *Karma - they share some adventures in the crime world of Madripoor (Wolverine #7-8) *Magik - JD visited the X-Men when Magik was also there (X-Men #148) *Magneto - Magneto and the X-Men stay with her in San Francisco (X-Men #203-206) *Mary Jane Watson - Spider-Man mentions his wife in New Avengers #4 *Mister Hyde - Jessica talks of him in New Avengers #1 *Moira MacTaggert - JD visited the X-Men when Moira was also there (X-Men #148) *Nick Fury - she worked for Fury and SHIELD, although they then battle The Hand (#127-128), later *Nightcrawler - JD has visited the X-Men several times (#148, Avengers An. #10) *Psylocke - they are involved in the struggles leading to Wolverine marrying Viper (W #125) *Pyro - they clash as Freedom Force attack Jessica's house in San Francisco (X-Men #206) *Queen Veranke - Veranke imposed as Jessica *Rachel Summers - the X-Men stayed with JD in San Francisco (#203-206) *Reed Richards - Richards is mentioned by Daredevil in New Avengers #1 *Rogue - Enemy: JD intercepts Rogue's assaults in Avengers Annual #10 - Ally: the X-Men stay with her in San Francisco (X-Men #203-206) *Sabretooth - they meet as they battle The Hand in Madripoor (Wolverine #128) *Scarlet Witch - they join forces against the Brotherhood in Avengers Annual #10 *Shadowcat - JD has visited the X-Men several times (#148, Avengers An. #10), and they in return stayed with her in San Francisco (X-Men #203-206) *Siryn - they meet at the X-Mansion in X-Men #148 *Spiral - they clash as Freedom Force attack Jessica's house in San Francisco (X-Men #206) *Storm - first clashed in Spider-Woman #38 but JD has visited the X-Men several times (#148, Avengers An. #10), and they in return stayed with her in San Francisco (X-Men #203-206) *Susan Richards - they have battled when Susan was Malice *Thor - members of Avengers *Viper - Enemy: ''maybe they have old history (mentioned in Wolverine #126), also ''Lindsay McCabe mentions Viper in Madripoor (W #7), they are involved in the struggles leading to Wolverine marrying Viper (W #125-128), later Jessica battles Viper at Avengers Tower (All-New X-Men #8) *Vision - they join forces against the Brotherhood in Avengers Annual #10 *Wolverine - they are friends since JD visited the X-Men several times (#148, Avengers An. #10), X-Men stayed with JD in San Francisco (X-Men #203-206), and the two remain partners in Madripoor (the Wolverine series) *Wonder Man - they join forces against the Brotherhood in Avengers Annual #10